Amici Amore
by Will Ganymede
Summary: H/R. The two recall their fond, smutty memories, of Hogwarts, one night at a pub...and they have a lot of catching up to do! My summaries suck, so please venture inside. Title means "Friends by Love".
1. Chapter 1: Old Friends and The Bar

**Hello! This is a story, largely smut driven, about Harry and Ron, from the Goblet of Fire to the Deathly Hallows – it's a story needing to be told, one that unfortunately doesn't get enough attention these days.**

**This is going to be told by the two boys in question themselves, as surely they may better explain to us how it all happened...and it's not the usual way of going about things. They will speak through memories of times past, each with their own spin.**

Harry Potter was sitting in a booth in a pub in Diagon Alley, with the light of the setting sun streaming in the frosted windows. He was dressed casually in muggle attire, flicking through a drinks menu to pass the time. It was the first day off that he'd had in weeks, as being an Auror was one hell of a job; this was only his third year at the job – and he was the youngest Auror of all time, at twenty one –and yet, he was given all of the highest priority jobs. This week he had been tracking a Werewolf in Scotland, and had just found her before the full moon had risen – she had terrorized a village for nearly three months prior to her capture.

The reason that he now sat in the Lion & Raven, a bar owned by his long-time friend Luna Lovegood, was because Ron was in town and the two had not hung out in more than two years. Ron was currently studying literature and philosophical magic at The Merlin Academy of Arts and Magic, the equivalent of a muggle university. In fifth year, partly due to Hermione, partly due to Harry, Ron had picked up an interest in literary epics, both by muggles and wizards, and was currently studying to become a professor.

"Harry!" Ron's voice came from nearby, and Harry looked up just in time to see his friend of old plop down into the booth. The two shook hands, kind of hugged (in the manly way, of course), and then smiled. Ron had cut his hair – it used to be shaggy, but was now neat and, while not short, not long either. Harry hadn't bothered to do much with his mop, which was always magically kept spiky at the back due to his father's genes. Harry had matured most around Seventh Year, while it seemed that Ron had gone a step further in the past year – chiselled chin, well defined face, handsome smile...Harry's cock stirred in nostalgia.

"How's it going?" Harry asked as the bartendress, on her cue, brought over two butterbeers and couple shots of Firewhiskey.

"Terrific – I've got this major treatise by Aristotle on the nature of magical love to finish for next week, but otherwise...you?" he smiled, before quickly taking a sip of beer.

"Pretty good – lot's of work to be done; apparently, all the miscellaneous stuff has kept us as busy as Voldemort did ages ago," Harry chuckled before downing a shot.

"Now that's a feat,"

"Yeah, no kidding,"

Both laughed a bit more, but soon an awkward silence crept over the two of them.

"When was the last time we really hung out?" Harry asked, looking across to his friend.

"Well, after we did Seventh Year, you spent a year and a half in Albania, training, and then we said hi quickly when you got back, and...now we are here."

"Wow...I feel kind of bad, y'know – we are such awesome friends, and we were..."

"We were pretty good, uh, lovers, too, for a while,"

"Ooh, yes we were," Harry smiled warmly; his cock hardened a bit more, "By the way...how's Hermione?"

"Oh, you know...she's acing every course, already working on her second doctorate, this time in non-wizard magical rights; we are both so busy with our studies, but an impromptu quickie in the library is always fine by me," Ron snickered, "and Ginny?"

"She doesn't like it when I'm gone for too long, but she's actually going to be doing humane work in Russia for a few months, so now the joke's on her!" Harry jokingly toasted the air, and drank again.

"Listen...I've got a favour to ask you," Ron said after a minute longer of silence and drinking,

"Shoot," said Harry.

"You remember our times together?"

"Some of the best of my life," Harry sighed

"Well...according to the healers at St. Mungo's, I might not be able to remember them for the next while,"

"Wow, Ron, why?" Harry asked, startled.

"Remember the spell that backfired on me in Second Year, when I started spewing slugs?"

"Yeah, that was kind of funny,"

"Well, it turns out that I disturbed my brain chemistry from using that particular spell; only the leaf of a matured Virtum Bush can reset it, but the healers say that it is not going to be ready for another five years – and by then, I may have forgotten, maybe permanently, my time at Hogwarts,"

"Oh my god, Ron, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't sweat it – when it matures, there's a ninety percent chance that I'll be able to recover all of my memories. However, I will lose them over the next five years, so, Harry, I need a favour."

"Sure, whatever it is, I'm there for you!"

Ron was penitent, and seemed uneasy in speaking; however, within a minute, he bucked up the courage, and said in a low voice, "I need you to remember all of our times together, and help me create a pensieve full of our memories – if I can experience them over the next five years, they will become new memories, and so stay in my mind."

"Yeah, definitely, when did you want to do this?"

"How's now?"

Harry pondered for a moment, before his mind smacked him: Ron was his best friend!

"Which memory?" he smiled.

"How 'bout..." Ron thought for a second, "our first kiss?"

"You mean, after I won the first challenge?"

"Yep..."

**Please R/R!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss

Harry looked at Ron with a slight bit of trepidation – only they had ever shared those memories, in their own minds. It would certainly feel weird to recount the details, from his own point of view, out into the real world where _anyone _could see them.

"Though, you must remember," Harry said with a grin, "that that night we did more than just _kiss_,"

"Oh, I know," Ron replied cheekily, "and I want to know how it felt for you,"

"Alright," said Harry. He shut his eyes, and soon the memory came forth...

* * *

I was lying in bed, rather drunk, after winning the First Task...finally, Ron was talking to me again, and we were back to being friends. Basically, everything was once more right in the world. The rest of the school supported me, save for that prick Malfoy (but I've never expected any more from him), and so did my friends.

Dean and Seamus had passed out about an hour ago, and poor Neville had gotten so trashed by nine o'clock that Ron and Seamus had to lift him into his bed! Ron was, as far as I could remember, still by the fire, chatting up Hermione...and I was drunk.

Did I say that already? I can't remember...

Point is, I had a hard on like no other, begging to be played with. Perhaps it was the alcohol, or perhaps it was how hot Fleur was earlier after her task, or both, but whatever it was, it made me horny. Oh boy, was I horny.

I seem to be repeating myself. Sorry. Will try to stay sober.

Anyways, my face felt hot, and my cock was now pressed against my stomach by the evil forces of my jeans; so, as easily as I would punch Malfoy in the face, I tore off my clothes and reached down to grab my throbbing member – oh yes, that felt good! I'm not the kinky type, but for some reason I had to be fully naked, not covered by the duvet or clothes at all, with the curtains just open a smidge, and thrusting up into the air. Basically, I was waiting to be caught, and that was what happened.

I was just massaging my balls with my right hand as I smeared my precum over my cock when suddenly I heard the shuffling of clothes beside me. Thinking it only Ron hopping into his bed, I didn't stop at all, but rather picked up the pace, feeling so good. I was about a minute from cumming when Ron's nearly naked body fell through the small opening in the curtains, and fell across my chest. My eyes widened immediately, and my hands and arms were locked in place.

He was clad only in his black boxers, which were originally too small for him – now, I could see a tent proudly protruding from them, with a tiny little wet spot at the tip.

"H-harr, harry..." Ron mumbled, looking up at Harry, "wha are you doin' in my bed?"

"Ron, it's my bed," I said, my heart pounding with anxiety...my chest was heaving, and for some odd reason he seemed to be rather fixated on the rising and falling of my nipples. He thrust his groin forwards just a bit, rubbing his stomach over mine.

"Oh, s-sorry, mate," Ron said, spreading out his arms so that one grabbed Harry's shoulder, "I j-just, uh, feel so _bad_ that I've be-been such a royal arse to you for the pas' while,"

"That's okay, Ron," I said, feeling very awkward. I was sobering up at a surprising pace, while Ron seemed still smashed out of his mind.

"No, nno is not!" He said, pushing himself up, so that he was now sitting cross legged on the bed, his erection eagerly bobbing behind its constraints. With a mind of its own, his left hand had snuck down to grab at my thigh, softly stroking the hairless skin, while his right was on his stomach, "I feel so bad that you've got to do everythin' a-alone, y'know?"

"Like...?"

"You know...defea' Voldermord, an' fly against dragons and shit,"

"Thanks, but we're good now," I said.

I must still have had some alcohol coursing through my veins, however, for my erection had not flagged at all – instead, it the precum gleamed proudly at the tip, oozing out at a steady slow trickle, just begging to be released. Ron's hand had now moved just within a millimetre of my balls, before he suddenly pulled it away.

"No...we do things as a _team_!" Ron said, smiling, "and you won't ever have to wank alone again!"

In an action too fast for a drunk boy, Ron hastily peeled off his boxers and allowed his erection to spring free – now, I had seen his _once_ before, in the showers, by accident, and had never thought much of it since. But now...what the fuck? He was longer than me!

He pulled back on the his dick, thrusting it out to show me his pride; it had just a tiny dusting of ginger hairs near the base, while I had yet to show any real sign of development, er, down there. He motioned for me to sit up, and so with great care I casually sat up, before transforming into a kneeling position on the bed. He shuffled over, so that we were now across from each other, and we were lined up rather well, staring at each other.

My left hand was currently doing the work, pumping up and down the fast at a relatively steady pace, when suddenly his right shot out and grabbed me at the bicep – I stopped, but didn't let go, and seconds later he began to pull up and down on my arm. In effect, he was jerking me off without touching my cock. With a smile he wrapped his left hand near the tip of his own cock, and with my right hand I mimicked his actions.

"'s called the Dutch Shredder...Fred and George told me about it," He said, sounding suddenly more sober.

I must confess that at 14, I, the famous Harry Potter, had never done anything sexual, save for masturbation, my entire life. I had never slept with anyone, seen anyone naked, blown or rimmed anybody, or done anything abnormal. I was a virgin in every way. And yet, I had never been more turned on then I was then. Holy fuck, it felt good.

I think Ron felt the same, for as he looked up and down my body, taking in my slim stomach, just visible muscles, and throbbing cock, he increased the pace. Being drunk, however, he started to rock back and forth, when suddenly he fell slightly forwards and he...

We...

Our lips mashed together, and we kissed. As he later told me, he too was a 'lip virgin', and yet it felt just so incredibly erotic that it brought us both to completion. We came with absolutely wild abandon, shooting ribbon upon ribbon of hot, white cum onto each other's stomachs, coating one another completely. I had never jizzed so much in my three years of wanking, nor had I ever seen so much before. Our orgasms lasted a full minute, and once we were entirely spent of seed, we both tumbled over and fell on the bed. He snuggled in beside me in a reverse spoon position, our slowly softening cocks nuzzled together, our cum sticking us together.

* * *

"Well, that's my side of the story," said Harry, watching as the wispy memory was placed in a jar, labelled 'FirKis'.

"I think I was too drunk to remember anything much...I do remember the kiss, and cumming...and waking up next to you, bathed in your cum,"

Harry was now uncomfortably hard, "yeah," he managed to whisper.

"So I think that I'll make that the next memory to go in,"

**What'd you think? Please R/R!**


	3. Chapter 3: What the Fk?

"As far as I can remember, you definitely handled the situation better than I," said Harry, draining a beer poured for him, uncomfortably hard, "considering _you_ were the one who caused everything!"

"Yeah," laughed Ron, "it's lucky, though, that neither of us were caught by anyone – could you imagine if Seamus had walked in us then?"

"Well, he did in Fifth Year...and then we had more fun," reminded Harry.

"Yeah, but that's for later, mate,"

"K,"

Ron closed his eyes, screwed up his concentration, and began remembering that very awkward morning.

* * *

So...Fourth Year's been fun. I've had rows with my best mate, gotten jealous for the first time, got to see the Quidditch World Cup, and cum all over the Golden Boy, Harry Fucking Potter. And now, I was groggily awaking to a hangover and a great deal of confusion.

It's almost laughable how everything was timed. I believe I moved first, for my leg was getting a little restless around three am. I must have nudged Harry, because we opened our eyes at the same time. And, fuck, we screamed!

("By the way," said Ron to Harry at the bar, "you forgot that, drunk as we were, you put on a silencio spell...that's why we didn't wake everybody else!")

My world, as I knew it, had come to an absolute end! There I was, staring at the naked body of my best friend, who was covered in _my_ dried cum, and horribly hungover. What other option was open to me except to scream? It's only natural to do so when surprised, and boy was I surprised.

"What the fuck, mate, what'd you do to me?" I asked in a slur, sobering quicker than normal (given how much I drank).

"What did _I_ do to you?" Harry exclaimed, by this point thrusting his hands down to cover his genitals; I quickly followed suit, though grabbed a pillow and put it down there, "Don't rub your cock in my pillow!"

"Sorry," I said, and then threw the pillow back up to the head of his bed. However, instead of cover myself, I said 'fuck it' and just left myself exposed. Being fourteen, my mind read it as 'okay, he's going to get some,' and so I gradually became hard.

"Dude!" Harry exclaimed, averting his eyes, "Come _on_ man, cover yourself,"

"No," I blatantly refused, "this is a natural reaction,"

"To an unnatural situation!" Harry countered; however, I could tell that behind his hands his cock was beginning to grow; he looked so cute, trying to hide his feelings of pleasure as his erect member rubbed against his hands.

"What's the matter?" I asked, a little too out of my mind to really care about tomorrow, "Look, when you are drunk, you don't ever change who you are...in fact, it makes you more of who you are, because your inhibitions and falsities are removed! What we did..."

"Which was wrong," he mumbled,

"Which was _fucking incredible_, and one of the _hottest_ things of my life," I continued, "was something we did together, in consensus; we've obviously been hiding something – maybe something so deep that we didn't know of it – from one another."

Harry didn't know what to say, so I just pressed on, "look at my dick – if I didn't think you were pretty hot, would I be this hard?"

Harry silently shook his head.

"And you are hard too...you're body obviously likes what's going on," I grinned mischeviously – this grin was, I think, one of the many gifts my twin brothers have bestowed upon me, because it is not to be trusted to be innocent! They used the very smile when they said 'no, we weren't doing anything together,' when I caught them getting off together...

"Yeah, but..."

"Yeah, but what?"

"Uh," Harry sighed, gradually letting his hands slip away, "we could try it again, more sober?"

"I think that would be just about right," I smiled.

Somehow, we had managed to both remain on our sides, chests heaving with excitement, and so I reached out and grabbed his balls with my right hand...from his groan, I could tell that he was terribly turned on, so with my left hand I grabbed my cock and started working.

Damn fucker...I was so much taller than him, and yet his balls were bigger than mine! Oh well, it's the length which counts, right? Hermione loves mine...but that's getting away from the story. Anyhow, I massaged each one individually at first, before cupping both beneath my palm and using extraordinary tenderness on each.

Ask any man and I will guarantee that gentleness, when he is so fantastically erotically turned on, is a really hard thing to do...we are reaching for completion, and force is our genetic tendency. Oh well, that's beside the point I think.

At this point, I used my thumb to stroke the very bottom of his shaft, dancing over the bulging vein begging to be allowed to release. I didn't want to touch his cock at all, save for the bottom, in the hopes that this would make the moment last.

WRONG!

It only took a minute, and soon Harry shot another load, just above my belly button. How he was able to shoot as much as he did after our previous release, I did not know, but the warm feeling on my stomach was enough to rocket me to climax, so I paid him back, measure for measure; I glazed just over his cock with my seed, letting loud my moans of sheer eroticism.

It turned out that some of Fred and George's special treats had the unwanted side effect of causing a rapid increase in male sperm, which later explained the fruits of our action; they have since ridded their creations of such an effect.

"That was fucking hot, you've got to admit it!" I said, staring into his eyes as I felt ready for bed once more.

"But now I'm all dirty,"

"Me too,"

"Shower?"

"You bet!"

As silently as possible, we pulled back the curtains around his bed, vaulted onto the carpet, and then bolted to the floor washroom. We were both naked and dripping in our own cum, so it didn't really occur to us to bother changing – if we were to be caught, the difference would not change.

Once in the safety of the washroom with its showers, we were able to finally cool down for the evening. Though our cocks were still half-hard at the sight of one another naked, we made the informed decision to leave our activities there. After we were nice and clean, we towelled off, put on some pjays, and then jumped into our individual beds. I heard Harry snoring moments later, and it took little more than that for me to follow him.

* * *

"We did cum a lot, didn't we?"

"Yeah...good thing we saved blow jobs for later, eh?"

"But, if I remember correctly, our first blow job was after a couple of your brothers' concoctions?" Harry eyed Ron.

"Actually, you are right," Ron nodded.

"Jeez, I should definitely add that part," Harry resolved.

"I can put in my two cents for blowing you!" Ron said, slightly raising his voice.

"Okay, keep it down, but I'll start,"

"Deal," Ron grinned.

**R/R Please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Harry Blows

"When was it, exactly?" asked Harry.

"Well, we got off a couple of times after our first, and then there was the Ball,"

"Oh yeah...it was after I spoke with Cedric, right?"

"Yep," Ron nodded.

Harry closed his eyes, remembered the discussion he had with Cedric, and then...

* * *

"Is he gone?" Ron asked me, popping out from behind a bush; we had been kissing a little bit ever since we got out of the hall, but then Hermione came close so we stopped, and then I spoke with Cedric. Ron had then hid.

"Yeah...we're alone once again. The hall was empty after we left, after all," I shrugged. Casually, I removed my bow tie and undid the first two buttons on my robes.

"What do you want to do?" Ron asked, also removing his bow tie.

"Well, I'm hard," I said, turning around and walking over to the secluded corner 'neath a tall oak tree. I pulled off my outer robes, set them over a branch, and sat on the marble bench under the tree.

"You look so hot...so I'm hard too," Ron smiled. Not liking his robes very much, he was quite willing to chuck his robes onto the ground and rush over to the bench. He pulled me up by hands, then wrapped his arms around me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Mmm...what do _you_ want to do?" I said before kissing back, a bit more fiercely.

"Never let this moment end?" He laughed, using one hand to pull me back into a kiss, and the other to undo the rest of my buttons.

"But it's got to, so how are we going to make it last?" I responded between kisses; not wanting to be left out, I used my left hand to grab his ass, and my right to feel up his chest, to the top of his buttons. Soon enough, both our shirts were open, revealing the bare, toned skin beneath, hot to the touch with excitement. We had both seen each other naked before, but being in such an open spot, unlike in the privacy of our beds, had heightened the eroticism of the moment.

"What exactly are we going to say if we get – "

"Caught?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't give a fuck," I shrugged. I zipped down my fly, and casually directed his hand to my throbbing erection; with vigour he gave it a rub, and then pulled it out through my y-fronts, exposing it to the cold air. I exhaled with a stutter as he flicked the tip, dripping with precum, rubbing it around the top of my dick.

Wanting, of course, to be a good friend and to return a favour, I quickly pulled down his pants, screwing the belt and zip altogether, making him buck naked in the cold. Men shrivel slightly, but we were far too hot to show it; after a couple of reciprocal strokes, I broke another kiss and looked him in the eyes,

"Can I suck you?" I asked, licking my lips.

"How the fuck could I say no?" He winked.

Let's be honest – jerking someone off is nothing too far out of the ordinary; every single boy masturbates, and so has a pretty good feel for his cock, and what to do with one. It's comfortable to hold a penis, whether it be your own or someone else's, because this is the one thing we practice on more than anything else in life. However, only the select flexible few have EVER had training on blow jobs. After returning to the Muggle world, I saw a couple of videos of some really flexible dudes, but I am not one of them; as such, I was pretty scared about what was going to happen.

I sunk to my knees, careful not to land on any stones or sticks, and bade him to sit down. I can only imagine how cold it must have been on his ass to sit down on that cold marble, but he certainly didn't show any discomfort.

I breathed in deeply, really nervous, rubbing his thighs with my hands, tracing circles near down near his knees. We had yet to develop any hairy legs, so I could feel the little pinpricks of his goosebumps as I let out a breath over his cock. It wavered in the air, thrusting forwards toward me, a little pearl of precum oozing forth.

"Ready?" I asked with trepidation.

"Fuck yes!" he said, with none.

I moved my head forwards, bringing my pursed lips up to the head of his cock. I stuck my tongue out, and gave an experimental flick of the head, lapping up the gathered precum; Ron moaned _so_ loudly, I nearly recoiled, thinking that someone had noticed us.

"Ha-Ha-Harryyy...f-f-fuc-fuck!" Ron moaned through deep, quick breaths.

I smiled, and then moved back down. I opened my mouth, took a quick breath, and slowly sucked down the shaft, my tongue lapping at the underside of his cock. This was a bit too much for him at once, though, and he thrust up, into the back of my throat. I gagged a little bit, pulled back just to the tip, and then shot back down again.

With my right hand, casually stroked his balls, twisting the skin 'twixt my fingers, while my left hand rubbed up and down his chest, experimentally pinching an erect nipple; Ron moaned at that too, and I added it to my memory banks for further...events.

Now, I must admit, having a cock in one's mouth is _pretty_ weird. I mean, the elves cook some huge German sausages, but with those, you're not pleasuring them as much as you are pleasuring yourself...though I have never, well, okay, I did once, deepthroat a sausage. Just having this ... massive piece of flesh in my mouth, oozing juice to be enjoyed (tasted alright, if not just a little bit too salty), was a shock, but my cock was harder than it had ever been, so I was more than content to keep going.

"Harry...I'm goin...going... t-to, ahhhh, come!" Ron yelled; I couldn't see his face, so I pulled off his dick to look at him; his eyes were jammed shut, his fists were clenched, and he looked in such absolute ecstasy...I couldn't _wait_ for _my_ turn!

"Not yet," I said, casually rubbing my tongue against his slit.

"Fuck, you try to stand having your cock in a..._hot_ orifice...and n-not cumming," Ron managed to get out.

"Soon," I replied. Wanting to try something a little different, I licked down along the vein to the base of his dick, and then readily took a ball into his mouth; once again, we only had the tiniest of patches of hair above our cocks, so it was just tongue on skin with no interference.

Though he found that exciting and arousing, he enjoyed much more the finger that slowly crept to his arse, cautiously rubbing his hole ever so slightly. Why did I do it? I don't know – I'm not really an ass person _at all_, and definitely more of a cock guy, but I felt like it would help the mood...and it did.

I could feel his balls tightening up, signalling that he was very close to coming – so, wanting to be a good friend and all, I released his balls and then once more took the tip of his cock into my mouth. This sent him over the edge, and with a loud cry he came, shooting a very sizeable load into my mouth. Ribbons of cum shot to the back of my mouth, coating me with his jizz, and I couldn`t manage it all. When he was, oh, about halfway through, I had to pull off and swallow, and he came all over my forehead – let`s just say that no one would, if they saw me, have known that I was Harry Potter.

I collapsed onto the ground, my erection so close to release, dripping in precum. I lazily dragged my hand through the cum on my face, wiping it off and rubbing it onto grass. Ron eventually regained his composure, still shuddering as small loads fired off in front of him, before crawling over to me. His cock was still hard, but he knew it was my turn.

My blow job didn't last long – or at least it didn't feel like it lasted too long because I was so ready – as a result, I came quickly, also with a far greater than usual amount of seed; Ron, however, was a trooper and took absolutely all of it. However, the moment I had emptied myself into his mouth, he pulled off and took a huge breath.

"What the _fuck_!" He exclaimed, his voice slightly hoarse, "that's a lot of cum..."

"You came more," I commented, slowly putting my cock back into my pants.

"Why? I've never –"

"Must be something we ate,"

* * *

"Yeah, it definitely was what we ate," Ron responded after finishing another drink, "but, I didn't mind...you tasted really good!"

"Thanks," Harry said, flushing red.

"Any time," Ron winked.

"Anyways, how did it feel for you, the first time?" Harry asked.

"Well..."

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: Ron Blows

"Well...it felt really, _really _good for me my first time getting sucked, as you said it did for you..." Ron grinned sheepishly as he looked over Harry's memory.

"Explain, après vous,"

"Indeed"

* * *

Allow me first to say that I have never, _ever_ deepthroated a sausage. Not once. Never. So, Harry's was the first pulsating rod in my mouth ever, and boy did it feel good.

("No, no" Harry interjected, "explain how it felt _getting_ blown,")

I have never had my cock embraced by anything before in my life, save for mine and Harry's hand. That was it, so when that tongue just ever so slightly made contact with my head, fireworks exploded behind my eyes, and I couldn't hold myself...I can recall moaning a bit, and that it felt really good, but to be honest, I was slightly freaked out.

Now, Charlie is gay...and when he told my parents, they freaked out so badly that he ran away to Romania to work on dragons, instead of following (as my parents would have liked) his training at the Ministry. Thus, I was really afraid that, if it turned out that I liked boys (as my cock told me I did), I too would get yelled and screamed at and maybe disowned. I mean, everyone reconciled eventually, like Percy and my parents too, but I was so scared! That is why, no matter how awesome my moans sounded, I couldn't hold back tears. Luckily, Harry stayed with the cock and he didn't have to see me like that.

I wanted to cum as quickly as possible, and so be done with it, but Harry _insisted _on prolonging his torture, and as much as I thrust into his mouth trying to get off quicker, he seemed to be too good and so avoided me.

It was when he sucked one of my balls into his mouth that everything changed – my cock was left vulnerable and alone, out in the rather cold air, and I then realized that I felt so utterly...safe and happy right there. If we had been caught, I wouldn't have given a damn, not matter how much of my dick would be seen in his mouth; we were best friends, and at that exact moment I realized how good we were together. I could then relax, and that got me really close. The finger did me in, and I came with wild abandon into his mouth. It felt like all of my body's energy suddenly surged down into my groin and shot out into him, that boy...whatever essence of me exists emerged there for the first time, and for once the 'mask' of every human dropped and left me alone, bare and naked. Harry fell back, unable to take all of my load (damn you, Fred and George)!

After I finished my orgasm, and he had somewhat recovered, I felt more than excited to return the favour to my best mate. He lay on the grass, and not wasting any time I threw my mouth onto his cock, taking all of it in til the base; his tiny patch of hair tickled my nose, but only heightened the sensory experience; it made me more aware of just what we were doing...we were making love.

Now, as I said, I have never before deepthroated anything, so it felt really weird to have him in my mouth, precum on my tongue and balls on my chin. If anything, the toughest part was not using my teeth – think about it, all your life (since toddlerdom), your mouth has been for eating, and took a lot of struggle not to harm that precious tool with teeth. So, I just massaged it with my tongue, swirling around and pressing especially hard on the head. Copying Harry, I used my fingers to play with his arse, and I did manage to get one in there. Actually, I was tempted to continue onto a rim job, but something in my mind made me think otherwise – seemed kind of gross.

To be honest, I would have pulled off if I had been able to read the signs that Harry was, in fact, coming; but, I was too blinded by my own pleasure that, when he came, I had no choice but to drink up. Holy fuck, I thought after thirteen seconds, he's not stopping! But, as one learns how to drink from a fountain without stopping, I just sucked deeply, feeling the milky white seed shoot across my tongue and slide down my throat.

It brought me again to full mast, and I was tempted to ask if he wanted to blow me again as we cleaned up,

* * *

"Really?" Harry asked, looking Ron in the eye.

"Yeah...well, it felt good!"

"Cause I wanted to do it again too, you know!"

"Damn...should've, eh?" Ron shrugged, "But, if we had, we would have missed Colin,"

"Oh yeah..." Harry said, scratching his chin, "now that was cute, having him suck us off,"

"He came out after the war, you know, right?"

"Well, it's obvious to me, but I thought he wanted to hide it,"

"He's a Gryffindor, so he's got bravery in him," Ron commented.

"True...my turn!" Harry smirked.


	6. Chapter 6: Colin, by Harry

**Apologies for not updating in a long time...that should change now that it's summer and the L.S.A.T. is back up and running!.**

"Right," Harry took a great chug of his newly-refilled beer, "so, you went up to the common room as I cleaned up, right?"

"Yeah...then I had a row with Hermione," Ron shrugged.

"But that's all in the past now," Harry continued, "and then I showed up, and I just wanted to go to sleep and sleep off the bit of alcohol we had."

* * *

I was really tired, and didn't want to provoke Ron's ire. We were on good speaking terms again, and certainly had good terms with each other's mouths, and so went silent about the row. I walked into the boy's fourth year washrooms, threw off my dress robes, got into my underwear and shirt, and was just about to brush my teeth when I heard a quiet moan behind me. Ron entered, nude save for boxers, just as the moan occurred.

We both spun around, and there, lying somewhat passed out only in his boxers, was Colin Creevey. Well, there was him...and his erection, poking through the opening of his boxers.

Ron looked at me with a look of scandal in his eyes, "holy fuck...what's he doing here?"

"I have no idea...but kid's got a nice package...I'm hard again," I confessed, feeling my erection chafe against the tight confines of my y-fronts.

"Me too...let's wake him up,"

"Yeah...it's not nice to stare,"

I knelt down, and trying to find the least awkward place to touch him, poked him on the arm.

"Nghh...go away..." he lazily swatted at me. Oddly, at the same time, he kind of bucked his hips up forwards, thrusting into the air with his hard on.

"Colin, you're in the boy's washroom, you've got to get to your bed," Ron said, doing his best to not stare.

"No...I want to...talk...to..."

"Talk to who?" I asked, "are you alright Colin?"

Ron took a step closer to the door, and accidently knocked over a bottle of firewhiskey – a whole, empty bottle of firewhiskey. "Woah, Harry, he drank this all!" he said to me.

"Harry?" Colin opened his eyes, "Harry!" He somehow leaped up off the floor and threw his arms around my neck.

"Woah, Colin, it's okay now," I said, patting him awkwardly on the back...the feel of his skin was so soft and irresistible. I inadvertently began massaging his back, and at that moment I felt his erection rub up against my bare leg.

"I ... want...you..." Colin breathed into my ear. My eyes widened, my cock throbbed, but my mind said no. Ron seemed to be having a similar problem, because when I looked over I saw his cock peeking out the bottom of his boxers, begging to be touched.

And touched is just what Colin did to it...without warning, he outstretched his arm and grabbed the tip of Ron's cock. Ron fell to his knees, and Colin's hand began wanking him. I looked over at my best friend, hoping for a clue as to what to do now – Ron, however, just went with it. He thrust forwards into the younger boy's hand, now definitely at full mast.

Then, after about ten seconds, Colin detached himself from me, removed his hand from Ron, and then yanked off his boxers, showing the pure skin beneath, the balls only just descended, and the completely smooth bounty he had to offer.

"Let me suck..." Colin moaned, acting with more attention than before.

* * *

"Did it ever cross your mind that we might be taking advantage of him?" Ron looked at Harry, back in the bar.

"It did...and I wanted to stop it right there...but as soon as he began sucking me, it clued in that he really wanted to do this, deep down," Harry replied.

"Yeah, according to Hermione, alcohol doesn't change you...it just frees you to do what you want with less inhibition. I felt the same once I, well, you know, began to..."

"That boy sure gave good head; glad we did it. Save your part for your telling"

"Yeah,"

* * *

"What?" I asked, just to verify that I had actually heard what I thought I did. Ron looked over at me with a raised eyebrow, also in disbelief.

Instead of saying anything, Colin quickly pushed himself up off the floor, opened his eyes wider, looked at me, and then...well, he practically tore my y-fronts off, breaking them up the stitching, and put his mouth on my cock.

Where Ron's blowjob had been quick and clumsy, Colin's was measured and precise. Though I wouldn't come to learn the secrets to a truly terrific blowjob for a few more months at least, I remember that what he did was pretty perfect. For a small boy, he had a large mouth, and took all of my cock in, down to the base, and then flattened his tongue against the shaft as he took a minute to suck up to the tip. He then delved his tongue into my slit, pulling precum from my balls. He used his left hand to rub up and down my body, gently pinching my nipples once he got the chance, and used his right to massage my cleft. Just as I was about to cum, he pulled off completely, spun around to Ron, kissed him, and then whispered something in his ear.

Completely blown ("sorry the pun" Harry smirked at Ron) away by the wonder of the bj, I fell back against the wall and slid down til I was sitting. I then watched as Colin sucked Ron for a minute, before returning to me. Colin got on all fours and had just begun sucking again when I saw Ron come forwards, cock straining in his hand, glistening with Colin's saliva. He then angled it down and...he put it _in_ Colin! The sight, coupled with Colin's immediate response of sucking really hard, caused me to cum, bucking into Colin's mouth with wild abandon, until I had emptied myself so much that my balls sort of hurt.

My orgasm, however, did not seem to stop Colin...it just made him continue, sucking my cock as it tried to become flaccid – he certainly kept me from that, gripping the base to keep the blood in. I was so utterly exhausted from everything we'd done so far that I then fell to the side, my whole body lying on the tile. I was then angled perfectly to see Ron thrusting into Colin, his balls slapping against the boy's own balls, and then a thought struck me – Colin had yet to get off. Watching the bead of cum at his tip enchanted me for a moment, and then I rotated myself over so that, while he sucked me, I began to suck him.

He was definitely smaller than Ron, and therefore I could manage easier to get him all the way in. I applied a few of his techniques on him, playing with the slit and head more than anything else, and then he came in my mouth, shooting load after load of hot white cum. I swallowed it all, and to be honest, it was a tastier substance than Ron's – no offence. I put my head back on the ground and he slipped out of my mouth. A moment later I came for the third time, and I heard Ron come for his second.

I could barely move or do anything, and then Colin collapsed onto me, his straining erection resting equidistant between my nipples. Ron pulled out, and accidently shot a small load of cum onto my chin. The rest of his cum gradually poured out from Colin's arse and onto my chest.

I blacked out at that moment, and then next thing I knew, I was in my bed, waking up the next morning.

"Yeah, I put you to bed, after a bit more fun,"

"Oh, really?" Harry looked at Ron with a smile, "you didn't tell me that,"

"Nope...for a reason,"


End file.
